I think You Have My Phone
by justagirlwithwordyideas
Summary: Gina wasn't sure if there was a point to feeling this way. They were friends. Friends because of the time they almost hooked up and accidentally switched phones. But now they were just friends; except, Gina wasn't sure if she could feel like this forever, so...without Rosa. TW: rape
1. How I Met You

**Prompt: "****Accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don't realize until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid's phone, wow, the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night au"**

* * *

**I**

Gina Linetti doesn't do hangovers. She holds her liquor very well and never goes over her limit. She's learned that when you're drinking underage you should never go over your limit, you're more of a suspect if you look suspicious. But clearly, Gina did not get the memo last night. Her head is currently pounding and there is an obnoxious buzzing coming from somewhere in her room. What it is? Gina can't exactly tell. It has to be a phone because what else does she have that beeps. The only thing is that noise is not any of the ringtones she has saved on her phone.

Gina takes three encouraging breaths and then forces herself out of bed. She almost falls onto the floor once she's upright due to the sheer force of nausea that hits her. She swallows it back harshly and then stumbles around her room rubbing her eyes and trying to locate the obnoxious beeping. Finally she picks up an iPhone three and is in awe of whose ever phone this is. The 3 came out like two weeks ago and was crazy expensive and here Gina was holding one in a matte black case with a slightly scary looking rose on it.

The mission on hand finally hit Gina and she flipped over the phone to look at the screen. The screen picture was a generic mountain range and there were 109 texts from Ma and 61 missed calls. Gina drags her finger across the screen and luckily there's no password. She clicks on the call icon next to Ma's contact and holds the phone to her ear. The series of drawn out rings are deafening but Gina doesn't think to turn it down.

"Ay Dios mios, about time child. Where are you? Are you alright? You had me worried sick," Ma shouts.

Gina pulls away the phone and puts it on speaker. "Uh, who is this?"

"Who are you? You aren't my daughter," Ma says stating the obvious.

"Umm I'm Regina. I found this phone in my coat this morning, who are you?"

"I don't know a Regina. But I guess you have my daughters phone. Now how did that happen? Were you guys drinking at that party last night?"

"I feel like I shouldn't answer that."

"Oh, child. Take a shower, eat some good food- or scratch that come over, return my daughters phone and I'll cook you up a good hangover cure," Ma says and there's the sound of a pan hitting a stove in the background. She rambles off an address that Gina scrambles to write down and then promises she'll show up.

Gina straggles out of her room and down the hallway into the bathroom she shares with her brother. She showers much longer than she normally would on a school day and then blows her waves until they fall straight.

She tosses the phone and address into her purse and walks into the kitchen were she finds a note from her mother as she does every other morning. Gina writes a response about not feeling well and staying home before walking out the front door and catching the next bus heading west.

The ride is a little longer than she expected so she caves and uses some of her data to scroll through twitter and read some Seventeen articles. Finally she reaches the right stop and starts walking down the sidewalks until she turns into a cute neighborhood with colorful houses and plush grass. She knocks on house 1497 and then steps back, looking around the porch which has a small swing, bikes and dolls scattered everywhere.

The door swings open and a petite woman with a toddler on her hip is standing there. "You must be Regina. I'm Julia and this is Lucianna. Come in."

Gina steps into the cozy house and looks around. "You can call me Gina."

"Ah, bienvenidos, Gina. Luci say hi," Ma or Julia, technically, prompts and the small child waves.

Gina waves and smiles at the girl and continues following Julia to the kitchen. Julia plops Lucianna on the counter and begins poking and flipping something in the pans on the stove.

"So how was the party? Did you enjoy yourself? Were you safe? A pregnancy at your age is serious stuff," Julia says as she scoops various foods onto a pink plate.

Gina swallows thickly as she remembers the girl she almost hooked up with. "It was okay. I was safe."

"That's good eat up. I remember partying when I was your age. Of course I was still in Mexico and dating my husband so I didn't have as much freedom as some other girls but there's a certain thrill of being packed together in a room where music is blaring," Julia smiles reminiscently and then pats Lucianna's head.

Gina loves the food its flavorful and textureful and the best home cooked meal she's had in awhile. But what Julia just said surprises her. "You were born in Mexico?"

"Yes. It's so different from here. I ran away here with Oscar when I found I was with child at nineteen."

"That must have been hard," Gina says sympathetically through a mouth full of eggs with steak bits scrambled into it.

"It was. And then barely three years later I had Rosa, the girl whose phone you had," Julia said, slicing a banana for Luciana.

"Wow, really? Did you got to college?" Gina asks, genuinely curious. Her mother's been harping about college since she was six and this new woman seems not to have gone.

"Puh-lease," Julia says with a laugh. "I worked at Dairy Queen until I had Samuel and then I enrolled him in daycare so I could keep working. Oscar worked part time and went to medical school. He still makes the big bucks for us now."

"That's crazy. Was it hard? Do you just have three kids? What do you do now?" Gina fired off every question that came to her mind.

Julia laughed and then picked up Lucianna who had begun crying because she dropped her sippy cup. "I work part time at a restaurant when my best friend can watch Lucianna. I have six kids, one boy, five girls and it was very hard until Oscar started practicing. It was very hard when we started having more kids."

"You have six kids?!" was all Gina managed to say.

Julia laughed again. "After Samuel and Rosa we agreed to wait a bit until we were more secured. Then I had another daughter and then another one and I was done with kids but Oscar wanted another son so we had another baby who was girl but now I can't have anymore."

Gina shook her head. "That's crazy."

"Isn't it?"

The hours passed easily for Gina and Julia. The conversation easily swayed from Julia's origin story to funny anecdotes of her kids and then to Gina complaining about school and Julia giving motherly advice her mom was never around to give.

Around four the front door opened and a wave of noise entered the house. "Oh my," Julia said as she peered at the clock. "I'm so sorry for keeping you so long."

Gina laughed and took the last sip from her tea cup. "I enjoyed this."

"Ma, we're home," a deep yet feminine voice called and then soon entered the kitchen. A mass of wild black curls bounded towards the fridge and pulled out a Coca-Cola. "Who's blondie?"

"Rosa, did you have your phone on you today?" Julia asks pointedly.

Rosa turns around and pats down all her pockets and then pulls out my old iPhone with my multi colored duct tape case. "This isn't my phone."

"And this isn't mine," Gina points out, holding up the phone with the black case with the rose.

"That's mine," Rosa says slowly before looking back down at the one she's holding. "Is this yours?"

"It happens to be," Gina replies and tosses the phone which Rosa dives to catch.

Rosa glares and Gina smiles and three more kids enter the kitchen each holding Barbie dolls and tiny combs. "Hi Mami, Hi Lucianna," They chorus and sit down next to me.

"Gina darling, thank you for coming and dropping off Rosa's phone off. You should come by for dinner Friday night. Let's say six?" Julia says coming over and pulling Gina up into a bear hug.

"I wouldn't miss it," Ginna assures the older woman and return the hug.

"Rosa, drive Gina home," Julia directs and pulls a knife out of her apron to cut an apple for her three middle daughters.

"What? Why, Ma?" Rosa protests.

"Because she came all the way out here to return your phone which your carelessly misplaced last night," Julia scolds, not looking up from the apple.

"Fine," Rosa grumbles and practically runs out of the kitchen. Gina waves and then follows out Rosa.

"We kissed last night," Gina says after some quiet time in the car.

"And my mom's a narrow-minded homophobe so if you plan on sticking around she can't find out," Rosa almost yells. She punches the steering wheel and then acts as if nothing happened.

"Okay, clearly you weren't into it," Gina mumbles and turn to look out the window.

"I don't appreciate being a hetero girls experiment. I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't appreciate it either," Rosa grumbles.

"I don't do labels and I don't have a boyfriend."

"Just don't tell my mom. Do you want a ride over on Friday?" Rosa finally says when she pulls up to Gina's apartment building.

"Sure. See you then."

rld_gld

Friday dinners were now a routine. Rosa and Gina drove to the elementary school together and picked up Renata, Elena and Bianca and every other week they picked up Lucianna. They then picked up ingredients at Walmart and drove to the Diaz house. Gina liked the Diazes. They all had character and the house was never empty. Julia was also a very nice motherly figure who had a soft spot for Gina.

This week they were all huddled in the kitchen doing various little tasks to prepare a paella. Renata and Elena were going on about some birthday party they were going to this weekend and Lucianna was singing a never ending version of twinkle-twinkle little star. Rosa and Gina were talking about some petty drama that had happened that day.

"Do you wanna get a movie this weekend?" Gina asked Rosa offhandedly.

"As friends?" Rosa asked pointedly.

"No I want to take my enemy to a movie. Duh as friends," Gina drawled sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Fine. Nothing with emotions. The more explosions, the better," Rosa says and walks away to dump her diced potatoes into the pot.

Rld_gld

"I met a girl," Gina told Jake the next day they were at his nana's together.

"What's she like?" Jake asked, not phased by Gina's admission. He's know about her no-label state since sixth grade when she made out with Molly Beth.

"She's wild, really tough and badass, we almost hooked up, she gave me a hickey on my shoulder, her mom loves me," Gina said, taking a sip of her root beer.

"You met her mom?"

"I accidentally took her home phone after we almost hooked up."

"Damn."

"I know."

Rld_gld

Gina walked onto the stoop of the Diaz house and knocked on the door. She wasn't dressed up but she was wearing a short skirt which wasn't something she did a lot.

"Movie's off, Renata is sick," Rosa said as greeting, trying to swing the door closed.

Gine put her hand back and pried the door open. "Well that's unfortunate. What's for dinner or are we making soup for Renata?" Gina said, unfazed by the clear deterrence.

"Fine. We can go in forty-five minutes my mom had to close tonight and Renata has a fever so I can't leave her here."

Gina smiled and called a hello into the house. Elena, Bianca and Lucianna came thundering into the living room and threw themselves at Gina who expertly caught the girls in her arms. She had grown used to their exuberant greetings which were only fueled by their liking for Gina. "Hey little Diazes," Gina said and kissed each of their foreheads.

She walked with them into the kitchen and listened to their day's synopsis while she put some leftover rice and beans on the stove. Rosa was standing at the archway into the kitchen with a weird look on her face.

"What's up with you, Diaz?" Gina called, stirring a little water into the leftovers so they didn't burn while reheating.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go check on Renata," Rosa said.

Gina wiped her hands on a dish towel and then dropped it on the counter. "Nah, I'll go, don't let the food burn."

Gine knocked on the door to Renata and Rosa's shared room before entering. "Hey slightly small Diaz," Gina said, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey Gina," Renata said, patting Gina's back and then dropping her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Gina cooed as she pressed her fingers against the child's forehead.

"Not good."

"Poor slightly small Diaz. Do you want me to make you some soup or anything?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, night little Diaz."

/\/\/\

"You don't have to be here. You can go home," Rosa tells Gina at almost eleven p.m.

"No it's a sleepover," Gina drawls, her voice heavy with sleep.

At that moment Julia enters the house and looks at Gina and Rosa half asleep with a Grey's Anatomy episode on while Elena, Bianca, and Lucianna sleeps on their laps.

"Gina, I didn't know you were coming over," she exclaims, blowing a kiss while she bends down to undo her shoes.

"We were supposed to see a movie," Rosa growls.

"Ah, mija, I am so sorry. Go, go, and drive Gina home I don't want ehr taking the bus."

Gina and Rosa share a mischievous look and then slide off the couch and practically run off the couch. Rosa jumps into her truck and starts driving.

"The movie theater is the other way," Gina says.

"It's too nice of a night for that. We're going stargazing. "

"Who knew the emotionless Rosa Diaz likes stars."

"Well now you know. If any one else finds out you'll die."

"Love you too Rosa."

Rld_gld

Gina was sitting on the Diazes counter reading an old novel for her English class when Julia started talking out of nowhere.

"Do you have a boyfriend Gina?" she asked.

"Uhh no. No one can handle this fabulousness."

Julia flicks on the food processor, her face creased in thought as she watches it. "I'm okay with it you know. Rosa says a lot of stuff she isn't sure about."

"What do you mean, Ma?" Gina closes her book and angles herself so she's facing Julia. She's taken to calling Julia Ma again and it doesn't faze either of them anymore.

"She thinks I'm all narrow-minded and homophobic. She also thinks she's done a good job at hiding her...affinity for girls," Julia says.

"Affinity for girls?"

"She sees a pretty girl and her eyes triple in size. She only watches movies with gay couples or lots of female leads. You walk into the room and she becomes this person I haven't seen her be in a while.

"And you. I couldn't figure you out for a while. But I finally got it. You like my baby. You're a good girl, Gina. whether it's her or not, you'll get your happily ever after," Julia says. She walks up to Gina ands kisses her cheek.

Gina reaches out and pulls Julia into a tight hug. She sniffling back tears from emotions she couldn't place. Gina had never thought this stranger's opinion would matter more than her own mother's but now Gina couldn't even care what her mom had to say.

"What's going on here?" Rosa asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I love your mom," Gina said, never lifting her head from Julia's shoulder.


	2. How I Fell For You

**II**

It's not like Rosa hated Gina or anything, she just couldn't stand the other girl at the moment. Rosa didn't even know why but the thought of Gina with her new little boyfriend made her heart clench and her stomach roll and the even weirder part was the twinge in her heart and flutter in her gut when anyone mentioned Gina. Rosa hated it, she had sworn off emotions in like eighth grade. But here Gina was making her feel something she didn't even want to try and decode.

It was stifling hot in Rosa's bedroom but the safety and comfort her duvet was providing was way more important than whether she sweat or not. She heard her mom and dad wake up after not sleeping a wink through the night and then heard the trill of alarms start to ring through the house. First Renata's then Elena's and Bianca's and then the sound of her mother's singing waking up Lucianna. Rosa didn't move from her bed. Not even to turn off her alarm or tell her mom she was skipping school. She felt like she might shrivel into dust if she moved too much. Renata grumbled about the never ending beeping coming from Rosa's desk but kissed Rosa's forehead and turned off the alarm before leaving the room.

Rosa inhaled deep breaths as the smells of breakfast wafted into her room but she didn't move. She felt like she would be sick if she ate. As she watched the clock on her desk flip to eight ten as her mom called out for her. Rosa squeezed her eyes shut, acting as if ignoring the sound would make it go away. Instead her mom barged into the room with her arms crossed.

"Get out of bed. You're going to be late," Julia demanded to Rosa.

The voice made Rosa's head spin and she felt her heart rate spike. "I'm not going to school today."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, mom, I'm going crazy and I feel like if I go to school it will get worse," Rosa said, trying her best not to let emotions creep into her voice.

Rosa watched her mother's face crumble and her hasty movements as she put her spoon down and kicked off her shoes as she sat down next to Rosa on her small bed.

"Ques paso, mija?" she asked softly, placing her hand just above Rosa's elbow.

Rosa rolled away and let a few stray tear drag down her cheeks. "Nothing," she said shakily, "I'm fine."

Rosa didn't fight her mom when she enveloped her in a too tight hug. It only escalated her emotions and before she could stop she was bawling like a baby. "Should I call Gina? Can Gina fix this?" Julia asked and Rosa could hear the desperation on her voice.

Rosa felt her heart race and her ears fill with white noise before she yelled that she would rather rot than see Gina. Then she's crying too hard to even catch her breath because she can't believe she just said something so harsh about Gina.

Julia doesn't say anything for the next ten minutes. She only rubs Rosa's back dn promises to check in on her lunch break.

Rosa creeps out of her room twice to pee while her mom is gone but never moves while anyone else is in the house. She feels too pathetic to be seen by anyone.

/\/\/\

Gina is in the kitchen when Rosa leaves her room (for real) for the first time in a week. She almost turn right back around to rebecome a recluse but she's so hungry she walks past Gina and grabs a banana and a cup of water off the counter.

She doesn't talk to Gina for four more days until she's sure her head is going to explode from ignoring her. "Is he good to you?" Rosa asks in her croaky voice.

"Treats me like a princess," Gina replies smoothly.

"Good, good, good," Rosa says, wiping her hands on her pants.

"I should find you a boyfriend. You're so bitter and lonely," Gina singsongs as she pulls gently on one of Rosa's curls and giggles as it bounces in response.

"I don't want a boyfriend," Rosa snaps and then covers her mouth wishing she could claw it off. _I want you, _Rosa wants to say but she doesn't because she could never bring herself to say that out loud. She doesn't even know if it's true or if it will last. All she knows is she doesn't want to date anyone.

She's dating Marcus and she hates it. He writes poetry and cries when characters die in her favorite movies. He doesn't like midnight drives to McDonalds or cold water swims. She hates him to some extent because he isn't Gina and he isn't funny or outgoing. He makes Rosa want to pull out her hair. One day she invites him to a cold water swim and he declines, saying he never has been and never will be into that. Rosa rolls her eyes and tells him she never has been and never will be into him.

At lunch Gina gives her a proud smirk and then launches into some story about cheer practice the previous night. Of course Gina is a cheerleader, all the pretty girls are.

Rld_gld

"Are you sure this is safe?" Gina whines to Rosa for the hundredth time in an hour. Rosa rolls her eyes for the hundredth time in that same hour.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Rosa replies, rubbing her hands together and then up and down her legs.

"Debatable."

"I kinda hate you," Rosa drawled.

"I love you too," Gina said, tossing one of her arms around Rosa's shoulders and letting it rest there. Rosa tenses up and her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest; her only saving grace is that Gina doesn't notice.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it would put you in danger," Rosa says sincerely. She was about to add _because I love you _when the coordinator of the cold water swim presses the button on the airhorn signifying the start of the race. Rosa takes off and dives into the water, relishing in the cold prickle on her skin. As she comes up for air and begins to start paddling she hears Gina squeal and scream, she guesses because of the cold water.

Rosa wins second place because she got distracted by Gina twice. She and Gina sit on towels in the sand while the wind whips around their hair and they laugh about the experience. They're both shivering but of course Gina suggest ice cream and Rosa can't say no to her. They get back to Rosa's house later than Julia approves of and she expresses it very vocally but eventually makes the girls hot cocoa and sends them to bed. Rosa decides she doesn't mind losing if she loses with Gina on her side.

Rld_gld

Gina is helping Renata, Elena and Bianca with homework while somehow managing to hold Lucianna and do her own homework at the same time. Rosa is smiling as she hums along to the radio playing the kitchen while she cooks for Gina and her sisters. She watches him out of the corner of her eye and can't help but smiling wider when she sees Gina with the little kids. But her smile instantly deflates every time because she knows she shouldn't be thinking about Gina having kids...more specifically having kids with Gina. It's messed up. Gina will probably marry Milton even though he's creepy and shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Gina.

"Girls go wash your hands," Rosa calls as she snaps herself from her inner thought and grabs some plates from the cabinet.

"Only Mama makes us do that," Bianca whined, turning to look at Rosa.

Rosa glared back at the large puppy dog eyes and repeated her request.

"That's no fun," Elena said but stood up and headed to the bathroom.

When all the kids had eventually left the kitchen Gina sashayed over to Rosa and hugged her tightly.

"Milton cheated on me, Roro," Gina whispered into Rosa's hair.

"He's an ass, Gina. You deserve better than that," Rosa whispered back. _I can treat you better, _Rosa wanted to say but it was another thing she bit back.

"Rosie said a bad word!" Bianca squealed.

"Ohh! Pay the jar!" Elena called, walking back into the room.

"Fine, fine, you guys caught me," Rosa said, reluctantly letting go of Gina and pulling a quarter out of her back pocket and tossing it into the glass jar full of coins on the counter.

Later, after Rosa's parents had gotten home from their date night and Rosa's younger sisters were tucked into bed Rosa and Gina were sitting on the flat roof above the garage that Rosa's window led out onto.

"I'm really sorry about Milton, Gina," Rosa said and she played with Gina's fingers, which were laced in her own.

"He told me he was the only one who would love me. That that's how he showed me he loved me. That I was the only one he would ever love," Gina said in a dull monotone that made Rosa crackle with anger and with sympathy.

"You don't deserve that, Gina. You deserve to be treated that the damn queen you are," Rosa said, fighting back her own tears.

"You keep saying that but you didn't notice."

Rosa mentally kicked herself. "I'm so sorry, Gina. I just always assumed it was okay when you said it was. I'm sorry for not digging deeper. I'm so, so sorry, Gina," Rosa said, her voice full of emotion. She wrapped her arms around Gina's thin, shaking shoulders and nestled into the crook of Gina's neck against her copper hair.

"I guess I forgive you," Gina said, quietly. "You know what screw this, of course I forgive you because I can't stay mad at you and you're right, as much as I hate to admit, you're right and I don't know why I ever told you. I think I just hoped if no one knew it would go away."

"I'm so sorry, Gina," Rosa said again. She secretly hoped that saying that enough times the quilt and anger gnawing away at her would ease.

"Why do you even care so much? He showed me the truth, I'm not all that I think I am," Gina whispered.

"Well he was wrong. You're everything you think you are and more. And I love you for that. I love you, Gina," Rosa finally admitted, not moving from the embrace they were still in.

Rosa thought she had blown it, the two and a half years of carefully crafted friendships and carefully crafted lies to herself, when Gina pulled back and moved away slightly.

"Don't play with me like that," Gina says, her voice dangerously low.

"Play with you like what?" Rosa asked.

"I'm not in the mood for your little jokes and pranks right now," Gina said in the same scary tone.

"I'm not joking around," Rosa said, confusion clouding her head and thought process.

Rosa looks at Gina while Gina just sits, staring and unblinking. Gina has a momentary lapse in judgement - maybe it's the exhaustion, the overwhelming tenderness of this moment, or the crush she's been harboring for the last two and a half years - and she leans forward and seals her lips to Rosa's. She reaches her hand up to cup Rosa's cheek and she feels Rosa return the kiss.

Rosa doesn't even know what just happened. She saw Gina barely moving and then surge forward to kiss her. Not that Rosa is complaining, she's wanted to do that again since that party they almost hooked up at when they were sixteen. The party that seemingly changed their lives. Again, not that she's complaining. Kissing Gina makes her fingertips tingle and her chest feel like a firework just exploded inside her.

"I think I love you too, Rosa," Gina says, "I think I have for a long time."

Rosa is so happy she could cry. Instead, she leans forward and kisses Gina again.


	3. How Our Future Goes

**III**

Rosa and Gina sit curled together on the couch in the Diaz house while Lucianna, Bianca -who are 15 and 12 now- and Rosa's nieces open their presents with fascination. Rosa smiles watching her two youngest sisters enjoy the Christmas spirit before the reality of the world hits them. Renata sits with her boyfriend, whispering to each other. The only person missing is Elena who couldn't fly up from Florida for the holidays because of snow. Gina watches with her own little smile, enjoying the antics of the Diaz family, and with the growing excitement her little secret holds.

Rosa plays with her wedding rings and Gina hums softly as Julia and Oscar hand out the last of the presents to the kids and then look at the small pile for the other adults. Lucianna and Bianca come over and give Rosa and Gina big hugs and sloppy cheek kisses to show their thanks while Rosa's nieces give them quick hugs and polite thank-you.

"Julia," Gina calls out, "save our gift to you for last."

Julia nods and dispenses the remainder of the presents. Gina gets a candle, a phone case, a purse and a lotion and perfume set while Rosa gets some shirts, money, more money and a knife polishing set. Julia nearly passed out when she saw her son give Rosa a knife polishing set but couldn't stay mad when Bianca pointed out that Rosa would love that and Rosa agreed. Everyone else opened their gifts while Rosa kept playing with her wedding rings and Gina was focusing on tracing the small dots on Rosa's sweater.

"Calm down, babe," Gina whispered.

Rosa nodded, taking Gina's hand in hers but didn't answer.

"Alrighty, Gina, Rosa we're opening yours now," Oscar said, holding the slim package in front of himself and Julia.

Gina cheered and rubbed circles on Rosa's hand with her thumb while Rosa squeezed her hand with all her might it seemed.

Gina and Rosa watched, with their breath held, as Julia ripped off the wrapping paper and then Oscar pulled up the lid on the small box. He pulled out the positive pregnancy test and then a small ultrasound picture.

He sucked in a breath and showed it to his wife who's hands flew up to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ay Dios mios. Is this you? Is this your baby?" Julia asked, holding the picture towards Gina and Rosa.

Gina nodded, her smile threatening to split her face in half. Gina felt Rosa's grip losen and she could tell she had relaxed.

"Ay Dios mios. No lo puedo creer, estoy muy feliz," Julia cried, springing towards Gina and Rosa to embrace them in a bear hug.

Gina felt Rosa's shoulders shake next to her in what she recognized as her crying.

"Don't cry, mija. This is a good thing," Julia said, wiping Rosa's tears. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm so happy. I was just worried about what you would say."

"Ah, well don't worry anymore. The more grandbabies the better," Julia said merrily. "Now who's carrying?"

Gina waved and smiled while Julia pressed a kiss to her fingertips and then to Gina's abdomen.

The Christmas festivities had died down and Rosa's brother and family had gone home hours ago. Renata and her fiance were at a local hotel, leaving Gina and Rosa alone in Rosa's childhood bedroom. Gina loved that room, she had so many good memories in there. They were laying side by side, hands entwined looking at the ceiling as the had done so many times before, before they got together and after.

"I'm glad your family took it well," Gina said lazily.

"No they didn't," Rosa said sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother had some things to say. It's fine."

Gina rolled onto her side, facing her wife. "What did he say?"

"Nothing babe. Don't worry about it," Rosa tried to assure her wife.

"Baby, don't do this."

Rosa stared into her wife's eyes, trying to search for any judgement. "He said we were a waste of women. A waste of a marriage. That the baby would never truly be _ours_."

"Well he was wrong. I've never heard anything more wrong in my life. And I knew Jake growing up."

Rosa chuckled lightly and pulled Gina closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love you babe."

"I love you more."

Rld_gld

Rosa's shirt barely fit over Gina's growing stomach anymore. It seemed like everyday she was bigger and bigger. She was eight months now and none of her clothes seemed to fit anymore, not even the ones she took from Rosa.

Her leggings barely covered the underside of her bump, the shirt didn't come all the way over her shirt and her feet were too swollen for any shoes besides flip flops but she had to get to the precinct _now. _She had been on maternity for the last week now as her due date crawled near but right now there was an active shooting at Park Avenue Hotel and Gina had to know whether her wife was okay or not. She closed the door as she left their condo, shimmying the lock so it clicked shut and then walking to the stairs where she maneuvered her way down.

Finding her car in the garage would take too much time and so would waiting for an Uber so Gina set herself in the direction of the precinct and started walking. Well waddling was more like it. By the time she reached the building she could feel sweat dripping down herself in rivulets. Her breathing was labored but she was so close. She pressed the button on the elevator and then sank back onto the wall.

She was relieved to have something to lean on after standing for so long. After what seemed like too short of a time the elevator doors dinged open and she heaved her self up and walked into the bullpen.

"Gina, are you okay?" Terry asked, clearly alarmed.

Gina looked shocked, she hadn't expected to be noticed so quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I just walked here from the house. Is Rosa okay?" Gina panted, lowering herself into the chair that Amy rolled over for her.

"Why on Earth would you do that, Gi?" Jake asked, not looking up from his case.

"I saw the shooting on the news and I had to know is she was okay. Now tell me, is she okay?" The desperation in her voice was becoming apparent as Gina stopped bothering to hide her worry.

The team shared a look and Terry took her hand. "She went in. We've been keeping an ear on the radio and so far, so good. Have faith, Gina. She wouldn't let anything happen to herself so close to your little girl's due date."

Gina narrowed her eyes into slits. "You let her go," she said, lowering her voice so much Terry's eyes widened and he dropped his hand quickly.

"G, it's gonna be okay. Rosa's a badass." Terry's voice shook as he spoke and Gina could see the fear in his eyes.

It felt impossible to breath at the moment and Gina thought the world was going to collapse around her. She saw Jake point at herself and mouth 'distract her' and Terry nodded.

"So did you guys pick a name for the little girl?" Terry prompted.

Gina rubbed the exposed skin on her midriff. She heard the elevator bing and she pushed down the thought it could be Rosa. "We're gonna name her Enigma."

"No we aren't," Rosa said softly, laying her hand on Gina's shoulder.

Gina whirled around so quickly the edges of her vision went blurry. When her eyes confirmed that the voice had been Rosa, Gina felt such a wave of relief and joy she thought she might collapse. Rosa smiled quickly but then shut her face back down.

"You're okay," Gina said, her voice an octave or two higher than normal.

"Of course I am. I can't just leave you and the baby all alone can I?" Rosa said snarkily, but she reached out and pulled Gina close to her. The event had scared Rosa out of her wits and the entire time she thought about how much she could not die. She wasn't the one who took out the shooter, thankfully, because if she had to she might have frozen up. She just needed to be close to her wife right now.

Gine barely contained a sob, but let the tears escape from her eyes. Then her nails dug into Rosa's shoulders.

"Babe, what the hell?" Rosa screeched, trying to wriggle away from Gina.

"The baby," Gina hissed, digging her nails further into Rosa as she suffocated in pain. "The baby wants out."

Rosa's mouth dropped into an O and she nodded. "Let's go have a baby then."

Lots of screaming and lots of pain later, Rosa was holding her baby while Gina slept not so peacefully. The baby had blue eyes like Gina and had a few dark curls on her head. During the intense hours before the baby was born Gina and Rosa decided on the name Emila. Rosa rocked back and forth, cooing to the infant waiting for her family to arrive.

They did very soon. And very loudly. So loudly Gina had yelled at them to be quiet. They understood of course, most of them having experienced younger Diaz siblings being born. Julia cradled the baby, smiling so widely Rosa thought her mother's face would split in half. Her brother and sister-in-law even came, sporting their own small pregnancy bump. Her sister-in-law apologized for what her brother had said when they revealed the pregnancy. Rosa begrudgingly accepted the apology and let her hold Emila.

Rld_gld

Rosa was now pregnant and she had to admit she did not like it, at all. Her skin itched and burned. She felt sick and oily and sad. Sad all the time, sick all the time. She was never doing this again. No matter how many times Gina said it would be fun if they each carried two babies, Rosa was never going to be pregnant again.

Emila was three now, and had been so excited when her moms told her she was going to be an older sister. She had bragged about it to anyone who would listen for months. It made Rosa's heart soar. She loved her kids so much. More than she loved anything else - secretly, maybe a tiny bit more than she loved Gina. Just a pinch. Between Gina, Emila and the fetus, Rosa was so full of love she couldn't remember a time when she ever felt lonely. She couldn't remember the times she laid in bed feeling like a failure, laid in bed hating Gina.

She had the baby early. Scarily early to her and Gina, but the doctors assured her it was all okay since the baby was only two months early.

She had been knocked down at work. She was supposed to be on desk duty after five months but she was driving by and the woman was in danger. The woman was pressed against the wall, a man hovering over her, a knife to her neck, ripping off her dress.

She had pulled over her car, snapped a few pictures and intervened. Her knocked her down, hitting her stomach on the ground as she fell. Rosa stood up shakily, a deep feeling something was wrong settling between her ribs. She cuffed the guy, told the woman how she could submit evidence, then drove him to the precinct.

She could feel something dripping down her leg, she did not want to find out if it was blood or pee or her _water_. She just dropped him in holding, collapsed in her chair and yelled for someone to call Gina and for _someone to get her to the damn hospital. _

The fall had ruptured the amniotic sac, requiring an emergency c-section. Her mom, Julia, held her hand through the surgery, both of them crying. Rosa wanted Gina there with her but she was with Emila and the squad and her other family.

Finally, the little girl was placed on her chest and Rosa began to sob. Her mother wiped her face, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. It reminded both of them of a deeply darker time.

Now Rosa was sitting on the hospital bed, holding the brand new baby, Emila and Gina asleep next to her. They had named the baby Juliana, a tribute to her mother- who had been there for both of them when they needed her.

"I love you baby," Gina had whispered before she fell asleep. "I'm happy you're okay."

Rld_gld

After Juliana was born, no one spoke of having another baby in front of Rosa and Gina. Both of them were too scared to even play with the idea again, after what had almost happened. When Juliana was one, Amy got pregnant. She tried to downplay it but everyone knew how happy she and Jake were. Gina and Rosa were happy for them too. They would be great parents. They named their twin boys Charlie and Ryan, Gina was guessing after Charles and Captain Holt.

Rosa appreciated Amy, who listened to pregnancy stories and wanted to take notes about her experience. And asked what having a c-section was like. Rosa was the most grateful Amy always ended their talks with, 'you're a great mom, Rosa.' It made her feel like the fall wasn't her fault.

When Emila was five and Juliana was two Gina mentioned it again. "Rosa, I want another baby," she had said.

They were in the kitchen, the girls were in bed. They were sitting on the counter, leaning against each other, drinking tea. "Okay."

"I don't want to upset you. I know having Juliana was hard for you but I feel like I was made to be a mom. Like your mom was." Gina took Rosa's hand, kissing it softly.

That made Rosa cry. Rosa didn't cry much but after the pregnancy, and the fear, and being a mom she cried more often. She rubbed her scar through her shirt. "I'm not carrying."

Gina kissed her sweetly, a gentle promise, a reassurance. "I would never ask you to."

Rosa kissed her more intensely. "I love you, Gina. I love you so, so, much."

Gina had her baby a year later, carrying for a perfect nine months. They had a little boy who they named Daniel. Rosa liked having a change from all the pink around their house. Tiny blue onesies were more her speed than the pink tutus and dresses Gina loved to put Emila and Juliana in.

Rld_gld

"I want to quit my job." Gina said one morning to Rosa. The kids were still asleep, which was a rarity, since the newest addition, an adopted infant named Louisa liked to howl at all hours of the morning.

Their son Daniel had only been a few months old when Rosa arrested a pregnant lady for murder. She kept tabs on the mom and she and Gina adopted the baby as soon as she was born. She had straight blonde hair and green eyes, but Rosa could already see Gina's personality rubbing off on her. Their family was complete, they agreed. So why not, Rosa thought.

"Why?"

"I want to be an influencer. Online. Make the G-hive blow up. I mean it's growing now but with devotion it could rise," she explained, pirouetting around the room.

"Let me get a promotion. Then you can."

Gina furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I just want to make sure we'll be okay once you pursue your dream."

Gina moved toward Rosa, capturing her lips in her own. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Rld_gld

"That's my wife!" Gina embarrassingly yelled as Rosa stood on stage being promoted to Captain.

Gina was so proud of her wife she though her heart would explode. It seemed like just yesterday Rosa was the mean girl she almost hooked up with at a high school party and yet here they were. Gina a media sensation, Rosa a police captain, four kids aged twelve, nine, six and five. They had made it.

There had been no destination when they blindly made out in the bedroom of a mutual, no destination when Gina caught herself falling for Rosa, no destination when they first really kissed on Rosa's roof and yet Gina felt like they had reached that destination.

She was happy, she was full, and she was married to a police captain. "That's my girl!" she yelled again.

Louisa tugged on the sleeve of her dress. "Mommy, you're embarrassing Momma."

"I know, sweetheart," Gina said, beaming at Rosa who was giving her a stern look but the happiness was in her eyes. "I know."

When the ceremony was over, Rosa walked over to her wife and kissed her before bending down to hug her children. As they were driving around later that night, drinking milkshakes with the kids asleep in the backseat Rosa said: "I'm really glad it was you that I mixed my phone up with."

And Gina felt her heart flutter in her chest.


End file.
